Las claves de lo predestinado
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Las almas gemelas funcionan de una manera diferente a un amor cualquiera, y las señales que la vida te da son las que te llevan a atesorarlo con una pasión increíble. (KiriBaku/BakuKiri)


**Summary** : "Las almas gemelas funcionan de una manera diferente a un amor cualquiera, y las señales que la vida te da son las que te llevan a atesorarlo con una pasión increíble. (KiriBaku/BakuKiri)"

 **What's all the people!**

Volví con más cosas de BNHA. Y es que ahora me tocó la oportunidad de un bonito KiriBaku/BakuKiri, espero sea de su agrado y no los mate visualmente ya que nunca he escrito de estos dos. Sorry si salen algo OOC(?)

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Boku no Hero Academia (o _My Hero Academia_ , en inglés) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kohei Horikoshi. Si fuera mío, Deku sería de todos. #Dekuforall

Este relato forma parte del intercambio de fanfics creado por el **Grupo KiriBakuKiri Daddy [BNHA]**. En este caso me tocó escribirle algo a **Myriam Dalias** que me brindó algo de inspiración con la temática _"Soulmates"_ y la bonita canción de _"Pasión (La pasión real)"_ de Sarah Brightman con Fernando Lima.

 **Espero te guste mucho y haya cumplido algo de tus expectativas, los AU Soulmates son algo nuevo para mí.**

Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!

.

.

 **"Las claves de lo predestinado"**

Un día nos encontramos, una vez cruzamos miradas y en un momento tu corazón no se divide, sino que se une. Lo predestinado es algo que el señor del destino ya tenía dicho y pensado para en un futuro ser.

El destino se encarga de la cuestión, y su señora, la casualidad, desarrolla el momento indicado. Entre esos seres entra la decisión.

La cuestión, el enamoramiento de dos jóvenes almas que estudian en un mismo salón de clases. El momento, el día en que se observaron el uno al otro. La decisión, la podemos observar nosotros mismos mediante pistas.

 **.o.**

 **1\. "Algo"**

Cuando Katsuki vio por primera vez en su vida a Kirishima no podía saber con certeza la razón por la que su vista no se desviaba en instantes solitarios. Cuando se encontraba solo entre las asignaturas y tareas, recordaba el extraño cabello del muchacho, y se hallaba observándole de nueva cuenta.

Y si este se daba la vuelta para corroborar que en efecto alguien lo veía a cada rato su corazón no dejaba de latir, aún así no se trataba de algún malestar o nerviosismo, era una emoción profunda y persistente que ninguna palabra podía abarcar.

Continuando este método de evasión todos los días siguientes hasta llegar a ser parte de la rutina diaria.

—Bakugou.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Preguntaba Eijirou señalando su propio rostro— Es que te me quedas viendo raro...

Describir cómo el rubio se sentía al ver a su molesto compañero de clase, era fastidioso y difícil, como la forma de su recién nombrado por el mismo "estúpido" cabello. Y con esto en mente salió corriendo del comedor de la academia dejando a un grupo de adolescentes confundidos, en especial al particular pelirrojo.

 **.o.**

 **2\. "Flashbacks"**

Durante la clase de historia, una materia tan aburrida como el peinado de el representante de grupo, Iida, Kirishima optaba por perderse en sus propios pensamientos. El profesor Aizawa anotaba palabras clave en la pizarra con su plumón, mientras los estudiantes copiaban en sus apuntes.

Suspiró al releer en su mente "Edad Media".

¿Qué tal sería vivir en el medievo? Gobernada por reinos, luchando feroz contra enemigos, y sobre todo estando rodeado de criaturas como dragones. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como toda su aula se envolvía entre las llamas de una bestia, y sus ropas se convertían en trajes de la época, las chicas tomaban papel de princesas, guerreras y hechiceras, mientras él veía a sus amigos como los caballeros fieles de la travesía.

Sonrío pensando que quizás incluso él hubiera sido un excelente caballero, a favor del reino que pensaba Bakugou podría gobernar con mano dura pero justa.

Este tenía un valor que a muchos les costaría demostrar y sabía de viva voz que sus dotes eran admirables. ¿Será que en otra vida pudieron haber sido amigos? A veces sentía que su rostro le era más que familiar.

Se sonrojó ante la descabellada idea de un Bakugou curando sus heridas por defenderlo, y se escondió entre las hojas arrugadas de su cuaderno.

 **.o.**

 **3\. "Solo tú entiendes"**

—Es borrar por siempre de ti la palabra soledad. Son dos almas que se unen llegando así a la eternidad…

—¡¿Podrías callarte de una vez?! ¡Intento leer, imbécil!

—¡Bakugou, me aburro, hagamos algo!

Ambos se encontraban recostados en la cama de Katsuki, con su cabeza apuntando a direcciones opuestas mientras terminaban las tareas de la semana. Esto era usual cuando tenían una carga "extrema", según el pelirrojo de pendientes, lo que pensaba en si que era una excusa muy tonta para no estar solo en su cuarto aburrido.

Pero él no era su bufón ni nada por el estilo para entretenerlo, no estaba dispuesto para nada a hacer algo, así que continuó con sus quehaceres.

—Ba-ku-gou. —Repetía el efusivo muchacho ahora volteando al lado del rubio entre golpes a la espalda contraria— ¡Hazme caso, Bakugou!

—¡Deja de...!

—"...Molestar, maldita sea". Lo sé, lo sé. Te conozco, ¿va?

Katsuki no dijo más y tomó dos controles de videojuegos lanzándolos con ira, odiaba con el alma cuando Kirishima completaba sus frases o acertaba a lo que iba a decir.

Aunque en el fondo la extraña sensación agradable no dejaba de sentirla.

 **.o.**

 **4\. "Enamorarse de los defectos"**

Kirishima supuso un día que estaba enamorado de Bakugou.

Fue sencillo descubrirlo por el primer día de clases en cuanto se miraron a los ojos, él pudo sentir como la electricidad invadía su cuerpo, y si no se trataba de Kaminari usando su particularidad para jugarle una broma, debía ser nada más que amor.

Siempre pensó que si se enamoraba de una persona este no necesariamente debía ser una chica, pero si recordaba que lo que él encontraba atractivo era una persona agradable, educada como ninguna, bonita y sobre todas las cosas: tierna. Alguien a quien proteger sonaba perfecto para Eijirou.

Aún así cuando regresaba al Mundo real y veía al no muy agradable, poco educado, y no tan bonito, amigo rubio suyo no podía decir que no quería protegerlo de todo, al contrario, después de lo sucedido en el campamento, no quería nada más que tenerlo consigo todos los días de su vida.

Si, Katsuki podía ser obstinado, grosero, violento y además un completo imbécil con él a veces, pero también tenía ese lado que sabía no dejaba ver a cualquiera que lo tratase. Como ahora, que se encuentra calmo y dormido a su lado, suspirando en voz baja con su respiración tan quieta.

Tan tranquilo, tan sublime de admirar.

Tan tierno, aún con sus terribles defectos que para el pelirrojo, no significaban nada.

 **.o.**

 **5\. "Es intenso."**

Por culpa de la ojos raros rosada se encontraban encerrados en un puto armario. Bueno, no exactamente, las cosas solo se habían salido de control con los juegos de verdad o reto entre los compañeros de la clase 1-A.

La botella había hablado, apuntando con la boquilla a Kirishima y con la base a Mina, esta propuso subir de tono las cosas pidiendo que ambos estuvieran solos dentro de las paredes de madera por un minuto entero.

Y a nadie se le había ocurrido que ya no podrían salir porque el closet no tenía su "llave" (una tarjeta codificada para abrirla) al lado.

Todo el grupo se alejó de los atrapados en la búsqueda de esa bendita tarjeta.

—Ah, pero no podías responder la maldita pregunta, ¿¡Verdad?!

Era cierto, Eijirou no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar de pensar en esas palabras. "¿Quién es la persona que te gusta de nuestro salón? ¡Sé que hay alguien!"

—No, no podía.

—¿¡Por qué no!? ¡Sólo tenías que contestar que nadie te gustaba entonces!

—¡Pero si hay alguien que me gusta!

El pelirrojo comenzaba a impacientarse, y se acercó bruscamente como atentando contra su propia vida, pues nunca pensó que se atrevería a hacer lo que en sus sueños más locos había sobrepasado.

Tomó la barbilla de Katsuki que fruncía el ceño enfadado con la actitud descarada de Kirishima, este puso un brazo cerrando la visión del rubio que perdió la conexión entre su cordura y el tiempo; Con los labios de este moviéndose sobre su boca, sintió un alivio repentino al verse correspondido al compás de ese extraño ritmo de besar.

El siempre confiado "rey de las explosiones" ahora jalaba del cuello de su playera estampada de dormir, acercándose más hasta arrebatarle el aliento, por lo que después debieron terminar por separarse.

—Eres un idiota, ¿Lo sabes? —Decía sintiendo la agitación por tantas cosas en su cabeza.

—Qué poco romántico eres, Bakugou.

—Cierra la boca.

Y si, la selló de nueva cuenta con su boca sobre la suya hasta que por fin pudieron salir gracias al ácido que Ashido olvidó que podía usar desde el principio.

 **.o.**

 **6\. "Nosotros contra el mundo."**

Las almas gemelas a menudo se ven unidos, más de lo usual. Y eso lo podías notar a simple vista cuando hablabas del curioso dúo de la clase A.

En las batallas a la par, Bakugou tenía un objetivo, ganar a como diera lugar, aún y cuando esto suponía sacrificarlo todo, o eso era lo que pensaba, ya que siempre trato de enfrentar las adversidades que se le atravesaran solo.

—¡Bakugou, te cubro! —Gritó Kirishima sacándolo de su bloqueo. Este corrió esquivando los dispositivos explosivos de los robots de entrenamiento.

Las balas perdidas y los misiles eran un obstáculo mínimo para la agilidad de ambos, pudo notar en los ojos de Eijirou una chispa de pasión por la pelea, pero sobre lo demás, se encontró enternecido por la gracia de sus movimientos.

Ya no eran los principiantes de la escuela, se habían vuelto algo más grande y poderoso. Sin duda alguna, nunca debatiría en el perfecto compañero que el pelirrojo podía llegar a ser.

—¿Estás listo, idiota?

Kirishima le dedicó una sonrisa furiosa antes de enfrentarse al equipo de "villanos" comandados por Todoroki en la simulación de ataques enemigos de la semana. Una sonrisa que en el fondo esperaba ver como su apoyo lo que le restaba de existencia.

 **.o.**

 **7\. "Conexión mental"**

Un rubio molesto en su dormitorio presionaba una y otra vez con fuerza la pantalla de su teléfono celular, aún y cuando este no tenía ninguna tecla, como si haciendo eso pudiera tener más probabilidades de que Kirishima pudiera responderle de una vez la llamada.

Había visto hace unos minutos que el puntaje del pelirrojo era mejor de los esperado en su último examen de historia y sabía que era una tontería felicitarlo, pero podía imaginar también la sonrisa imbécil que se colaría en sus labios y no pudo evitar el querer decírselo.

Sin embargo la estúpida línea no dejaba de sonar ocupada. ¿Con quién podría estar hablando que tardara tanto? Un pequeño deje de ira zumbaba en sus pensamientos. El "toc toc" en la puerta lo terminó de sacar de quicio, se apresuró

a abrir la puerta con móvil en mano y una cara de pocos amigos.

—¿¡Qué quieres!? —Se sorprendió al ver a Kirishima sosteniendo su celular pegándolo a su propio oído— ¡He estado tratando de llamarte, idiota!

—¡Yo también! —Respondió Eijirou algo sentido con la acusación.

Al final, ambos cayeron en cuenta de lo estúpidos que eran por tratar de llamarse al mismo tiempo. Por eso sus líneas telefónicas sonaban ocupadas.

 **.o.**

 **8\. "Seguridad"**

La batalla había sido un caos, todos se encontraban hechos pedazos pero vivos, sentían la energía de la victoria fluir en sus venas, sus retos habían valido la pena cuando la oscuridad se disipó de un suspiro.

Los héroes abandonaron las estaciones de batalla ficticia con dolencias cargadas, Katsuki se quedó recostado un momento más intentando abandonar la incomodidad de sus moretones en la parte alta de su trasero.

Los profesores no tenían piedad alguna, y eso lo sabía desde su examen final con el estúpido nerd contra All Might. Aún lo tenía fresco en su mente siendo un alumno de último grado.

—¿Seguro que puedes levantarte solo?

—¿Cuántas veces necesito decirte que si? —Bakugou intentaba reincorporarse por cuarta vez, fallando de nuevo. El dolor en su espalda se expandía por su piel como calor punzante. Hizo una mueca— Maldita sea.

Kirishima puso los ojos en blanco con una risa divertida. Tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio levantándole para que pudiera acomodarse en su espalda una vez de pie. Suspiró dejándose caer sobre la espalda del muchacho de la particularidad de endurecimiento. Escondió su cara en el cuello del chico.

—No seas infantil. —Le dijo sonriendo mientras su mirada se dirigía a otro lado. Él sabía de antemano que si se dejaba ver saldría herido por los potentes puños de Katsuki.

—Ya. —Respondió seco el joven agresivo aún ocultando su vergüenza.

"Kaachan" suponía todo el tiempo cómo se sentiría ser protegido por una vez y no ser él quien protegiera. Y aunque su orgullo no le permitiera decirlo en voz alta, el tacto de Kirishima siempre le hacía sentir seguro.

 **.o.**

 **9\. "Prioridad"**

Cuando ambos salían, cuando no lo hacían. También en instantes de peleas sin sentido, y celos ambiciosos. Kirishima se desvivía pensando día y noche en Bakugou, en su estado y en cómo hacerlo cada día más feliz que el anterior.

¿Así se sentía el amor, no? ¿O esto ya era algo más allá? No podía saberlo con certeza, y la única persona que podía responderle (aunque ganara un golpe asegurado en su cabeza) era su propio novio.

—Bakugou. —Preguntó el pelirrojo con la cabeza en el regazo de Katsuki. Este observaba el resto de los sucesos en el parque de noche.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? Pero antes de que me digas algo, sé completamente sincero.

—Solo dilo.

Tomó aire profundamente, se incorporó mirándole de frente con decisión.

—¿Tu piensas en mí? Ósea siempre, como todos los días y eso.

Bakugou lo miró con un rostro de condescendencia muy marcado, Eijirou sintió algo de decepción. Murmurando que olvidara lo dicho, regreso a su posición inicial observando el cielo, puso sus manos en su rostro cubriéndolo, mientras la sensación de pena invadía sus mejillas ahora coloradas.

—Llevamos saliendo casi un año, idiota.

—¿Ah? —Kirishima se asomó entre la abertura de sus dedos.

—Si no pensara en ti todo el tiempo. ¿Crees que seguiría saliendo contigo?

La sonrisa de mil soles en Kirishima se volvió enorme y brillante, tanto que Bakugou aseguraba que podría dejarle ciego.

 **.o.**

 **10\. "Miradas furtivas"**

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar entre los graduados de su generación cuando todos obtuvieron su papelería que los certifican como héroes oficiales. Las chicas sorbían con su nariz entre sonidos de histeria y repeticiones exhaustas de "Prométeme que nos reuniremos seguido" y "No perderemos contacto nunca".

Mientras los varones hacían bromas sobre lo destructiva que sería la vida real de ahora en adelante. El profesor Aizawa subía sobre un cajón para ser más alto para la foto grupal en la aula, los alumnos le rodeaban abrazándose, el maestro sonrió victorioso, su caótico grupo lo había logrado.

Las cosas así fluyeron durante el último día de convivencia, y de a poco todo el salón de clases quedaba vacío, a excepción de dos jóvenes adultos que tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares de clase. Ambos se sintieron ridículos recordando como era al empezar a conocerse.

—Quien diría que sería aquí donde conocería al amor de mi vida... —Susurró Kirishima sintiéndose más torpe. Rememorando sobre sus primeros pasos como pareja, esos abrazos tensos, los besos caóticos.

—Nunca dejarás de ser así de cursi, ¿Verdad?

—Así tendrás que soportarme.

Bakugou asintió ante la idea escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa entre sus brazos, donde apoyaba la cabeza con un leve cansancio. Kirishima revolvió su pelo rebelde alentándolo a salir de allí.

—Vayamos a cenar. —Propuso el pelirrojo avanzando, siendo tomado del brazo.

—Bien, pero tu invitas esta vez.

—Si, si...

En su mente eran torpes e inexpertos aún, pero concordaron en la idea de que estar juntos no podía ser casualidad, debía ser aquello a lo que llamaban almas gemelas.

Destinadas a juntarse y nunca más separarse.

Justo como lo prometieron al cruzar el umbral del salón con sus manos entrelazadas.

 **.o.**

¿Cómo sabes que la persona en duda es tu verdadera alma gemela? Las claves de lo predestinado se encargarán de hacérselo saber en el instante preciso.

Solo deja de buscarlo y enfócate en sentirlo, cómo fue el caso de Katsuki Bakugou y su compañero, Eijirou Kirishima.

 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **Chararaaaan chan chan (Mariachi sounds)**

Y así termina una historia más escrita por esta pequeña aunque no tan joven intento de escritora, Esperen más de mi. ¡Si les gustó aunque sea un poquito denle fav/follow

Despidiéndome no sin antes darles su dosis de canción random:

 _"Don't tell me you need me, if you don't believe it… So let me know the truth before I dive right into you"_ La canción es "Dive" de Ed Sheeran. Admito que tengo un enorme problema con este pelirrojo. AMO TODO LO QUE CANTA Y ESCRIBE.

Ay los vidrios!

-Lady


End file.
